


Across this crazy galaxy

by PSA_Twig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Jedi, Original Character Death(s), Sith, Slice of Life, Spies, Troopers, force users, normal folks, personal ocs may appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSA_Twig/pseuds/PSA_Twig
Summary: Short stories from across the galaxy some based off of ideas for rps others based on what ifs. Others simply on making the universe feel more real.Read chapter notes for important information.





	1. Eye Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, If you like any of these stories and wish for them to be expanded on let me know!!
> 
> This one is based off of personal headcanon for the Lethagoe and Kalai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacers tell some scary stories in a hanger about the dangers lingering on the hyperspace lanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scary camp fire stories in space.

It’s another late night at the spaceport, the crowds are heading off for the night while a few smugglers linger around talking and laughing just outside of their ships not willing to pay extra for a bed somewhere in town.

Some tinker with their ships or droids others play cards and try to hustle some credits. But under the hull of one ship a Devaron sits telling tales of escaping Imperial star cruisers while using a pot of caf as fuel to those who have gathered around. Of course many roll their eyes or groan at the idea of such a drink working like so in a life or death moment.  
  
But no one tries to fight the story teller on it.  
  
“How ‘bout to tell us one that’s true?” someone drunkenly slurs making the Devaron roll his eyes.

“You want true? Fine I’ll give you a ‘true’ tale. Have any of you heard of the ‘Eyespots’ or ‘Glow Eyes’?” he asks scanning his small crowd around the crate they use as a table.  
  
Of the many beings there almost all of them shake their head at the titles given.

“I thought so, spacers and smugglers beware of the Glow Eyes, those who wear eyespots and look like plain humans.” the Devaron says catching their eyes as the main lights in the hanger dim out. “They hang out near hyperspace lanes to pluck ships out like a fishing bird plucking fish swimming under it.”

“They target any ship that strikes their fancy. They make you unaware of whats around you and bring you aboard their ship and do as they please with you while wearing their eyespots and having their glowing eyes.”

“Whole crews fall under those hypnotic looks, those eyespots keep you from moving or screaming as they root through your mind like any Jedi or Sith would. They’re looking for something, what no one knows. And when they’re done they put you back on your ship and dump you in space without a memory of what happened.”

“If no one can remember then how come theres a tale about them?” a youngish Nautolan sneered as his head tendrils twitched in annoyance as he folds his arms.

Yet behind him an older human came up having heard the tale being told.

“Cause sometimes those memories aren’t fixed up proper.” he said in a stern voice making the greenback jump earning him some laughs and look behind him earning only a raised brow from the man.  
  
“Then whats proper then?” he snapped back not liking how he was being mocked.  
  
“Proper is when you don’t remember a thing, when you come to and think that nothing has happened to you.” the man added as the crowd winced and shifted uneasily. “Think of it how many times have you thought you heard an alarm or a strange sound on your ship and suddenly can’t remember why you’re thinking that or find a record of why the alarms went off?” The man asked getting a number of wide eyes around the group. Some of which who took a swig of their drink as they tried to stop thinking.

The Nautolan couldn’t help but feel uneasy at the idea. How many times had he woken up in a cold sweat swearing that he heard coms chiming or alarms going off.  
  
“It, they can’t be real. They’re just some spacer tale.”

“Oh no their real, my mother when she just a lass was nabbed by them on her first solo route to Tantooine.” he said fitting himself into the circle as all eyes were on him.  
  
“They plucked her off of her route while she was on her night cycle, like they always do. They triggered her ship’s alarms, the readings were bouncing to and fro. She was knocked out of hyperspace, gravity shut off and on while life support drained. She tried to call for help but soon found herself without air to breathe.”  
  
“And then she woke up unable to move or see. But she could hear.” the man said as he watching the crowds. “She could hear people walking next to her as well as an awful clacking sound like claws against metal. She could hear deep chirps and trills as well as something huge moving beside her.”  
  
“The moment she opened her eyes she swore she saw something huge lingering just behind the glow eye that lead her gurney, worse yet there were two of them a man and a women both with eyespots on their shoulders and eyes that glowed unnaturally.”  
  
“They spoke Basic to her but it wasn’t like us, how our words flow and pause where needed. No they spoke as if it was linked all together like a song. Like a song well rehearsed.” He said pausing glancing around the group that had gone still.  
  
“They said they were taking her to a kolto tank. And that she need to go back asleep, because she would be busy when she woke back up.”

“She was limp on their gurney unable to move or speak but they took her arm and injected her with something that knocked her out as their smile failed to reach their eyes. And as her view of them grew dark, the large being behind them reappeared.”

“The terror of walking up and finding that her ship was perfectly alright while a strange pin mark lingered on her arm where they injected her at drove her to speed off to the nearest planet to land.” Silence lingered over the group as even the greenback was speechless for a long moment.  
  
“How do we know its them?” The youngster asked  
  
“You don’t,” he replied grimly “Trust your guts and keep your blaster handy and if you wake up to them standing over you and you remember it, well congrats.” he said getting up as many in the group jumped as he did so.  
  
“Stay sharp guys, I’m out.” he said leaving the group without looking back.

He left to his ship that sat on the far side of the hanger and got inside prepping for take off while wearing a grin.  
  
  
With no one around those gray eyes gave off their glow as he punched his ship deep into space. “This should liven up capture, let’s see how long it takes before we nab one of those spacers.”


	2. White Hellscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Imperial unit lost in the snow, just wanting to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of death, funeral rites

Lieutenant Daphil ripped off her helmet and chunked it at the rock wall not even watching it bounce into the snow. Her eyes screwed tight as she tried to keep her scream to herself.   
  
Curse the commander for his need to be fully in charge and the sole keeper of knowledge. Curse him and his need to be right and his need for personal glory. If he would of listened to them and ended this wild sleen chase when he could of their unit would still be together and alive.   
  
Instead the commander and 5 others were dead thanks to the wampa, their coms officer had fallen through the ice with 3 additional members, the medic was having his own arm reset by the child of the unit while another was trying to console a dying man that was his brother.

All while a snowstorm was starting up.   
  
It was simply too much.

Sobs broke out behind her as their fourth man passed from his wounds. Would he have survived if he allowed them to tend to him? Maybe if Havert didn’t have his arm broken they could have.

Daphil gave a heavy sigh as she shoke her head and went to pick up her helmet from the snow. She was now in command, she was going to get them home one way or another.  
  
Snow was falling rather strongly now, there was no way they could retrace their steps to get home and the storm would block short range communications assuming they weren’t out of range already. The only thing they could do now would to be bury their dead and huddle up until the storm passed.

“We’re going to be stuck here for a while, lets collect tags give rites and take inventory before this storm really gets kicking.” she said calmly.

Havert looked up at her from the floor and nodded his head before using his good arm to reach into his chest plate for a small book. “Agreed, they deserve that at least.” he said as he slowly pushed himself up. “I’ll do inventory since I only got one arm right now. Perhaps we can make that furry bastard there into food?”

“I say we burn the bastard to ash!” Flin shouted eyes still filled with tears before he broke down again. Havert only shoke his head and went to Flin’s side wrapping his good arm around him talking to him softly.   
  
Daphil only shoke her head before looking at Zeph who was doing his best not to react to what was going on next to him.

“Come on Zeph, with me,” she said softly “Lets get them ready.”

Aside from the constant howling of wind from outside of the cave the small sounds of metal chains being removed and helmets being placed on the snow beside them at least covered up the small sniffles coming from Flin as Havert worked with him on his brother’s body.

Before long the storm was roaring loudly and each fallen member of the unit is laid up against the cave wall, all but one weapon striped from them and their equipment gathered for use on the other side of the cave.   
  
Havert stood on one end with his book in hand and looked at the bodies before him before looking at his fellow survivors.   
  
“By Flin’s request we’ll do his brother first instead of the commander.” he says getting a nod form Daphil who couldn’t agree more on doing so.

Commander Vio didn’t deserve respect after what he did to the unit.

“As the unit medic and the keeper of rites for my charges, I start the ritual for our fallen men and women who have gone to rejoin our ancestors. “Havert started looking at his flimsy book that held each and every unit member’s final rite

“Davin Lokith, though you have fallen in battle may the ancestors of your house greet you with wide arms to continue service from beyond. May you watch over your living kin especially your brother Flin as we travel through this whitewashed hellscape.” he said before looking at Flin who was gritting his teeth tightly before nodding.

With stiff movements he knelt down and started to pile the snow onto his brother’s still form, and while the tears lingered in his eyes and threatened to fall he kept them in place as he worked. Once the snow was piled on he took his helmet and placed it above him as a marker. With that the field rite was done and Flin stood back up with a heavy sigh and stood next to the others.   
  
Havert nodded his head and looked to the next body. “Udin Uro of House Mortus, you have fallen in battle as you wished to do so. May you accept this grave upon the battlefield you fell upon.” Havert said as Zeph step forward to cover the fallen member once more in snow and placed his helmet upon his grave as a marker.

“Galez j'us cezura is nwűl Welkner Andson” Havert said though his Sith was not the best. Yet he watched as Daphil knelt down and took her turn in covering the once soft spoken man up and placed his helmet.

“Laumall Wimtri, our unit mother we will miss you greatly and apologize for not being able to bring you home.” Havert gave a hard swallow shaking his head. But Flin went down to her side and covered her up gently whispering thanks to her quietly as he worked.

“May the ancestors of House Racehans accept Elimaxi Racehans into its tomb from afar and may they watch over us as we continue on.” He said shuffling some to pull out his flask to hand it to Zeph. “They requested a last drink, if you will.” he added getting a worried look from Zeph, but the kid steeled himself and took the flask before kneeling besides the body. With a careful hands he opened the flask and tilted the head to provide a final drink before covering the body with snow and his helmet.

“Dist'eziz'enu, I apologize in advance for my lack in your language but I shall do my best. Ch'im vah cssuzah tis en'car csea vea viz k'it ch'an'ciuh vah.” Havert struggled with the Cheunh even though ‘Teziz’ had written it out the simplest way. Daphil stepped forward again to cover the body of the Chiss who had served steadfast with them.

“Now to honor those who we don’t have bodies for, after each rite pour for them.” Havert said getting a nod from Zeph.

“Fran Ferrwir, may you continue to serve the Empire from beyond.” Zeph gave a small pour into the snow before him watching the strong liquid make a divit.

“Reeemel Rastin, may you find peace in your family’s tomb.” Another pour was given

“Rudy Shibib of House Noc, go and join their ranks as defenders of the Empire.”

“Jaysta Collisl, may you make good on your deal and make one last call for help for all of us that remain. Pour the remaining.” Zeph gave pause and glanced at the Commander’s still uncovered body and glanced over at Daphil who nodded her head silently.

Commanders were to receive a pour, but the man had lead them into losing so many that at least Daphil and Havert agreed on him not receiving it.

“He didn’t earn it Zeph, good commanders don’t get more than half of their unit killed chasing promotions.” Flin said speaking up looking at the youngest member.

“You won’t get in trouble,” Daphil said speaking up “If the higher ups get upset they can talk to me and I’ll take any punishment they deal out.”   
  
Zeph gave a heavy sigh but nodded his head. “Okay, to our unit.” and with that he raised the flask slightly before dumping it out fully onto the snow. With the last drop splattering Havert turned his look to their commander’s body.

“Commander Vio Maud, you fell in a battle less glorious than you preached, may your family feel your presence in the red tombs of old and may you one day lead your kin into actual glory.” And with that he snapped the book shut and stuffed it back into an insert on his chest piece. “Dephil, you are next in command so it is your duty to cover the former.”

Dephil gave a frown but gave a curt nod before turning to the commander and started to cover him up. At least at this rate she didn’t need to see his face, or hear his voice anymore. Personally though she wished that he remained on this frozen hellhole and did not receive glory with his ancestors but she was bound to mortal powers and settled for putting his marker on roughly onto his grave.

With that though she was in charge.   
  
“Alright did we get inventory sorted out?” She asked looking at her remaining unit.

“Yes ma’am, we have 90% of our medical gear, 4 days worth of three meals rations and water. 19 warming stims and 3 warmth generators that we can divide among ourselves and of course the weapons we collected to defend ourselves.” Flin said snapping to straighter form.

“Not bad, though I say we eat some of our enemy tonight and rest up with shifts. I’ll take the first. Havert sorry but you need your rest to heal.” Dephil stated “Flin and Zeph figure out who gets second and third. For now lets get an arm cooked.”

All three men nodded their heads and with a struggle they managed to cut off one large arm from the beast and start a fire with one of the broken warmth generators as Dephil wore her helmet and stared out into the storm with thermal vision in hopes to have an early alert if anything came sniffing along.

When the men shouted in joy as the beast’s arm burned she couldn’t help but smile, small things like last rites and even setting a small bit of fire to a fallen enemy was enough to boast moral after everything that had happened through the day. Hopefully things like this would be enough to keep them together on the trek back home.

Hoth wampa somehow still had the same almost game-y taste that swamp wampa had at least thankfully it didn’t have the same rotting smell that swamp wampa did. At least warm food did them all good and without any fighting Dephil took the first shift keeping watch as her men slept around a warmth generator a bit further in the cave so that the heat wasn’t snapped away by the cold.

The snowstorm was still roaring just outside of the cave making it difficult to see anything even with thermal vision active. Shades of purples and blues swirl and sped past fast enough that Dephil had to look away time to time to avoid becoming dizzy.

Just how were they going to find their way home? They couldn’t follow their old tracks back to the base, and the commander was stupid enough to keep his plans to himself so if there was a team they were to meet up with somewhere ahead she didn’t know. The only person who could of known was Jaysta, but his body and the com pack was probably laying broken possibly clicks under the ice.

Maybe they would just have to hope to get some kind of contact on their short range coms and use that to get them back home. It would be a long shot, but if they could get some sort of contact or better yet make one a bit stronger they could maybe send out an SOS or reach contact with someone.

Daphil took a deep breath, she didn’t have ancestors to call upon but she would just have to trust her gut and wits on this.

After 5 long hours of watching the snow twist and turn before her it slowly started to slow down allowing her to smile some. With any luck come sunrise they could pack up and start trying to make contact.

“Lieutenant?” Zeph’s voice said softly from behind making her look back spotting the kid, blaster rifle in hand and helmet with only faint damage on it. “I can take over the watch. Flin wanted to have the middle shift but he’s missing his brother right now.”

It had to be hard on Flin to loose his only brother and to sleep only feet away from his buried corpse, even if he did seem overjoyed on eating part of the animal that killed him. “That’s fine, it looks like the storm is starting to clear up so be on the look out for predators roaming about. Alert if you see movement, there’s no telling how close we are to a Republic base or a pirate den.”

“Will do ma’am.” he replied with a sharp salute which Daphil returned before lowering her rifle as she carefully made her way behind the wampa body where the rest were sleeping at.

With a final peak over the beast to check on the kid she spotted him standing guard in her former spot, helmet slowly moving as he seemed to be scanning the horizon the best he could. They could sleep well with him on watch.

Slipping into Zeph’s rutted out space between Havert and Flin it didn’t take much to hear the still grieving man next to her but the faint warmth that came from the heater at their boots was enough to allow her to fall fast asleep with her helmet on.


End file.
